


Old Man

by gloriouscoffeementality



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I do my best okay, I don't know, I like reading sexual tension, I'm Bad At Tagging, NSFW, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Smut, also bad writing, avenger!reader, but I don't know if I'm any good at writing it, but not too slow, probably bad grammar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriouscoffeementality/pseuds/gloriouscoffeementality
Summary: You become an Avenger and can finally use your abilities to do some good. Natasha is your friend and you get along with the rest, too... Well, except Bucky Barnes. He seems to hate you, but when Steve notices that you constantly ignore each other, he decides to force you to interact.





	Old Man

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance if this is shit

Being an Avenger was the best thing to ever happen to you. Finally, you could use your abilities and experience to do some good in the world. Like Natasha you had once been on the other side of the fight, which was the reason that the two of you connected so quickly. You had been reluctant to start any kind of relationship, platonic or romantic, but Natasha grew on you. By now you had become best friends and you started to befriend the rest of the team too.

Well, “the rest of the team” excluded Bucky Barnes. At first you thought that it would be the same as with Natasha, given both of your backstories, but somehow, he seemed to ignore you. He was friendly with the others, especially with Steve, but whenever you tried to talk to him he either answered with very few words or tried to worm his way out of the conversation. Although he tried not to be too obvious, you had noticed that he was changing the training schedule so he would never have to train with you.

You felt a bit hurt, but that was a problem you could deal with. In your past you had been used to people’s dislike and hatred, so you just figured that he hated you. But you sensed that there was something different about the way Bucky was avoiding you. He never was unfriendly to you, which was weird, considering that he didn’t even want to be in the same room as you for too long. After some time, you also started to realise, that he was watching you, when he thought you weren’t looking.

Whenever he watched you, you tried to catch glimpses of his face before he would hurriedly turn away and you noticed that his expression didn’t show anger, it was something else that you couldn’t quite place. One time you caught his piercing-blue eyes and you nearly drowned in them – right, blue eyes paired with dark hair were your weakness – but the way he looked at you, the way his pupils darkened, making the ring of blue around them look even more vibrant, and the way his face was relaxed and not hard, he didn’t look like a creep, no, he looked like someone admiring their favourite piece of art.

But of course, you had to be mistaken. The Winter Soldier never showed emotions and even if he did, he couldn’t possibly like you. Although you could normally read people’s emotions and feelings like an open book, you weren’t able to do so with Bucky. But even if you could, the idea of him liking you, even the tiniest bit, seemed impossible. Clearly the lack of intimacy in your life since you became an Avenger made your see things that didn’t exist.

To be honest, it must have been more than a year since you’d had sex with anyone. Of course, you could get yourself off just fine, but you had never managed to keep quiet and since your room was next to Bucky’s, there was no way you could get your release and just hope his enhanced hearing would miss it. You only dared to do it whenever he was on missions, but that wasn’t nearly as often as you would have liked. And whenever he was around you found it hard to even look at him without thinking about the things his metal arm could do, so you decided to just ignore him.

Yeah… no you couldn’t. Who could blame you? You were a woman starved of sex and he was a perfect human specimen. But of course, you knew you couldn’t open that door. Not only did he hate you, but you were colleagues, for god’s sake. Tony would rip your head off for being unprofessional, well, after he was done teasing you about it, and Steve would do the same if you hurt Bucky. Nevertheless, he was very nice to look at and you had so many great images floating around in your head.

After a few weeks the other Avengers started to notice that Bucky and you were hardly talking to each other. Obviously, Steve went full mom-mode and thought it was his responsibility to change this. One day, while you were eating delicious pancakes with blueberries, which Bucky had made and given to you without a word, the Captain entered the kitchen and declared: “I’ve noticed that you two don’t get along that well, so I’ve made you training buddies. You are going to do combat training together. Bucky, you can show (Y/N) how to train properly in the gym, and (Y/N), you can show Bucky your Yoga stuff and if there’s time you can work on sparring.” And with that he walked out of the kitchen, leaving you alone with Bucky.

You were petrified. Images of combat training with Bucky flashed through your mind. Bucky finally touching you, you beating him and pinning him to the ground, being pinned to the ground, … Well since you were already getting wet from the thought this was going to be hard and feel even longer that your usual training sessions… You were just thinking about something else being hard and long, when you noticed Bucky’s eyes on you.

Quickly letting the moment pass, you stood up before Bucky could notice anything: “Well, we’ll see how fit you are, old man” you said, now looking him in the eyes.

He held your gaze, a dangerous look on his face, “You have no idea, doll.”

Turning quickly, you walked out, trying to hide that your legs felt like all the bones were gone. You had never heard him saying that nickname to anybody else, and it did things to you. Such a simple thing. “Doll”. But it made your cheeks hot and you tried not to think about lower body parts.

 

You quickly changed into your training outfit, tight black yoga pants, a colourful sports bra and a lose fitting shirt, and made your way to the training area. Since Bucky wasn’t there, you decided to warm up by doing some Yoga and Pilates.

You were doing the downward dog, when you heard the door open. Facing the wall, you had to turn to see a flustered Bucky staring at your butt. As soon as he realised, that you were looking at him, he pulled his gaze away and had his typical I-have-no-emotions-face back on in s second, as he made his way to the mat next to you.

You had to look in the other direction for a second, because damn, his outfit killed you. The tank top allowed you to see the part where his shoulder and metal arm connected and his pants hung really low on his hips. But, just as Bucky, you had been trained to supress your emotions and, trying to do that, you started to show him some positions. To your surprise, he was a lot more flexible than expected.

When you were finished, you said “Wow. I never thought you’d be so flexible for such an old man” He muttered something you didn’t understand and he walked towards the gym equipment, showing you what do and watching carefully that you did everything right.

Before you were done, the last thing was to lie down on your back and lift weights. You were quite good at it and Bucky was astonished at how much weight you were lifting and he said “Wow, doll, that’s nearly as much as you weigh!” Putting the weight back you said with a bit of sarcasm “Yeah, I’m nearly dying here and your old ass could just lift my weight with his pinkie.”

 The next thing you knew, Bucky’s hands were on your shoulders and thighs, lifting you easily above his head. “I was joking, you asshat” you gasped, not trying to think about how close his hand was to where you wanted it to be. He started laughing, which you had never seen him do, and you let out an involuntary moan as his fingers dug deeper into your skin. You felt him freeze, hoping he didn’t hear you, but he just put you down on the floor again. “Oh… right, let’s do sparring”

You walked to the big mat and started circling each other, eyes locked. His pupils were darker than ever, he looked dangerous. But you felt confident. You licked your lips and said “Give me your best shot, old man!” This nickname seemed to set him on fire, like he wanted to proof to you that he was all but an old man, and he started to fight you. Since you were smaller and faster than him, you were able to dodge most of his punches. That was the easy part, but to win, you needed to pin him down on the ground, which was hard since he was so much stronger than you. All your speed didn’t help against that. But still, you were both relentless, fighting as hard as you could.

When you were about to lose your strength, you tried Natasha’s signature move. You manged to do it and ended up kneeling on the floor with Bucky’s head locked between your thighs and his legs secured by your arms.

“Wow you are very subtle in showing your intentions, doll”, Bucky said, trying to wiggle out of your grip.

At that your mind went blank. You had already been wet since he came into this room and now this. Oh, the things that came to your mind, making you so needy down there. He was going to be the death of you.

Bucky noticed, that you were lost in thoughts and quickly threw you to his side, pinning your hands above your head and pushing your hips down with his own. Without thinking you wrapped your legs tightly around his waist, earning a muffled groan, and you tried to roll over and pin him down. But then your eyes met his and you could feel the fight leaving your body and his face was impossibly close to yours. You bit your lip as very vivid images of Bucky and you flashed to your mind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave feedback in the comments. It would help me a lot, since I'm just starting to write and don't know what I do good or bad yet.


End file.
